


The Night Job

by Napkin32



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Art, Death, Dialogue Heavy, Flashbacks, Murder, Piltover, Theatre, Violence, Zaun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Napkin32/pseuds/Napkin32
Summary: Jhin's got a new target and he's ready to go, but he's also now butting heads with the entirety of Piltover's law enforcement. Will our anti-hero escape? Or will his killing spree be put to a final end?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. A Beautiful Escalation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this story is going to go for at this point. Also, sorry for the shortness. I'm still working on writing longer pieces, but time is chomping down on my ability to make things super long and still upload in any appreciable amount of time. Thanks for reading!

_ 12am _

Ugh, I suppose it is my fault. But the model was just so hard to get ahold of. Honestly, he was so hard to find, and now it’s 12am. What am I to do? This simply must be ready for the morning, and my usual work takes hours. Oh well, I suppose sleep is not meant for me today. Now then, what first?

Ah yes, the lotuses. They must be set. I will have them in each aisle. Let my audience be amazed by their beauty. But some should be on stage too. You really cannot go wrong with these. Their steel tips and hextech cores give birth to an extravagant fusion of nature’s grace and human ingenuity. They will be in awe when these set off.

Now what of my subject? I must find something for him. Something perfectly fitting of his character. The world will know his deeds, and they will know me. Wait, I know the perfect possibility. I will have a theatrical masterpiece. My protagonist, he walks carefully. Each step like a delicate flower. And for that, He will have lotuses beneath his feet. His humanity sought he could conquer nature, but nature takes back. It always does. At least Zyra would agree… She would be a beautiful model for me one day. The exoticism, my heart trembles imagining it.

No, no. I must refocus. So what else for him. His story has so much more to it. Leaving now would be an injustice. Ah yes, his career. He binds others for his livelihood, deep in those chem mines in Zaun while he sits back in the wonderful city of Piltover. Thus, allow me some irony. He will be bound in wrought iron chains. A dramatic reversal fate.

Now I brought smoke as well. What am I to do with it? My theatre is nearly set. Well, he clouds the minds of others. Obscures their judgement with smokescreens and pretty words. So why not I do the same. His rescuers. His salvation. They shall be obscured away from his own sight. He took life and liberty away from others. And I shall take his.

But when shall they trigger? I cannot have smoke to start. It ruins the surprise. The mystique of it. No, I shall set its release with the triggering of my first flower. When the lotus shut, the smoke shall unveil, and my drama will be unveiled.

Hmm, I was quicker than normal. It is only 3am. I will have a few hours of rest before my grand debut.

* * *

_ 8am _

“Hey sheriff, we’ve got an anonymous tip. The caller said there would be a performance in the White Rose Theater,” reported Vi.

“A performance? Oh no. Call Camille quickly! Tell her to meet us there! C’mon, we gotta run!” Caitlyn shouted as she grabbed her gun and headed for the door.

“Why? It sounds like a prank to me,” asked Vi.

“It’s not. Haven’t you ever heard of Jhin? The Virtuoso as he calls himself?” Caitlyn answered, stopping at the door.

“Yea, who hasn’t. But why would he be here? Isn’t he some Ionian maniac?” Vi answered, but now putting on her gauntlets.

“Yes, but a few years ago, before you joined the force. He had a job in Piltover. The scene killed half our men and scarred the rest. Camille hasn’t rested in tracking Jhin since then. Now hurry!” Caitlyn stated, now running out the door.

* * *

_ 8:30am _

“So Jhin is here?” Camille stated approaching the sheriff-officer pair.

“Yes, the theatre doors are painted over.” Caitlyn responds, pointing a gloved hand to the graffitied doors of theatre. On it is written,  _ Welcome Officers. Sit, Enjoy, and Never Leave _ .

“Hmph, get the siege team ready. We are breaking in,” Ordered Camille as she strode away. With Camille’s direction, a siege team was quickly established from the Piltover police and enforcers from the Ferros Clan. Once ready, Camille shouted, “Move out!” The small army marched to the door and attempted to open it, only to realize it was sealed shut.

“Damn, it’s shut,” stated the officer attempting to open the door. He began to let go of the door handle when a sudden _click_ sounded, alerting the entire team.  
“Shit! Get down!” Caitlyn shouted right as the door and area around it erupted in pink and purple flames.

* * *

_ 8:00am _

The invitation has been sent. My guests should be arriving soon. But what final touches should I make? There is no end to perfection. What is lacking? What could use a bit more… creativity?

Oh of course, the entrance. No self-respecting drama could have an entrance that disappoints the play. I will write a welcome. I know who my audience is, and they know who I am, so why not give them a friendly greeting as they enter.  _ Welcome Officers. Sit, Enjoy, and Never Leave _ . That is beyond expectations. But why not give them a hint of the show while I am at it. They will not know what hit them. I will give them flames, a more than warming welcome.

But what am I to do now? The entrance is set. I just need to pass the time. Oh my nerves. They are oh so tense. This is not my first debut, but this is not Ionia either. A new land and a new idea. It is all so exciting, nerve-racking, but exhilarating.

I know what will calm my nerves. Music. There was a piano on the stage. I will wait for my guests there. Music never hurt anybody.

“This is King’s Waltz. That is what I am playing, Mr. Vraun. Do you like it? My mother sang it for me. At least, when she was still alive.” I ask, watching the chem baron.

“Mfffhhh!!! Mmmmfhhhh!!!” Oh yes, I forgot. You are gagged. My apologies. I just could not bear to hear your insufferable screams.

“ _ The king rides tonight. His wagon and his men. They march. One night and one day. The king rides tonight. The Princess who loves him. She rides. One night and one day, The king rides tonight. _ You know, I never was quite a fan of this song. A king holds no attraction for me. Why be bound by chair when you can live free forever?” I smile over to the baron, but his eyes; they are so filled with fear. Then again, he cannot quite see my face behind the mask. But no, that face is not important. The one he sees is though. This will be the one he sees last. The one who will make him remembered through all history.

_ Boom _

Ah, that is my cue. My audience is here. “Cheer up, Mr. Vraun. Do not get stage fright now. We have a performance to display. Our audience is here and ready. Watch as I dazzle them. And then it will be your turn.


	2. A Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhin and Piltover's showdown have only just begun. But before Piltover, Jhin had to take a quick stop by Zaun to collect a special... package. Now is the time to begin taking a look at his escapade in Zaun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have no idea how long this story is going to be going on for.

“Clear!” Shouted one of Camille’s officers.

“March!” Ordered Camille in a robotic voice. Following their mechanical commander’s orders, each of her enforcers marched into the theatre through the blasted open door. Vi and Caitlyn followed closely behind Camille. Upon entry, each enforcer immediately took position, traveling in two by two squares with guns at the ready.

Suddenly, a loud crackling noise was heard. “Ready position!” Camille immediately ordered. Hearing her orders, each enforcer dropped to a knee with guns aimed forwards. “Jhin come out! Surrender peacefully and you may still keep your life!” Shouted Camilled.

Jhin’s melodic voice suddenly echoed throughout the theatre. “Now, now. There’s no need to be so harsh. Why don’t you spend some time first. Take a little off and view my spectacle. But if you simply insist on finding me, come to stage A1. I’ll be waiting.” With those final words, the crackling noise and Jhin’s voice disappeared into the depths of the theatre.

Following Jhin’s voice, Camille ordered for a march towards the hall leading to the auditorium and stage A1. Suddenly, Caitlyn spoke for the first time in a while, “Camille, are you sure we should go in face first? Especially from the front. It’s most definitely trapped.”

“Of course it is. But he will have made sure we can’t enter from the back. He never wants a performance disturbed like that.” A hint of disdain could be grasped from Camille’s synthetic voice.

“Alright, move! He most likely has a hostage. No, he always has one. Wouldn’t be his art without it.” Camille commented. Once more, following Camille’s orders, the officers began moving again. However, right when stepping into a hall. A small snapping sound could be heard. The leading officer had broken one of Jhin’s tripwires. Upon the realization, a purple gas began rapidly showering down on the leading officers. The immediately began choking and grasping at their throats. No matter the method used, none of the officers could be made to breathe but neither would they die. After a few minutes of struggling in panic, the afflicted officers began scratching at their throats. The scratching soon became clawing and ripping from panic and desperation. By five minutes, the three enforcers were dead after having ripped their own throats to death.

“Hmm, I see you have encountered your first of many challenges. And I must say, those three men died fabulously. The unyielding tenacity in their eyes, and the fear that soon invaded it. And soon enough, their own domineering will spelled their end. Awfully poetic. Now come! Walk once more. Come find me, Camille. I want to see you again after all these years!” Jhin’s voice sounded over an intercom

* * *

“So they are nearly here, Mr. Vraun. Are you excited?” I question while taking my seat once more before the piano. Soon enough a melodic tune spread across the stage to the audience’s box.

“Mmmmpppfffhhh! Mppppfffhhh!” And there, again, were the muffled cries of the chem baron. “Please! Spare me! Let me go! Is it money you want? You can have it all.” After some vigorous struggling, the metal holding his mouth shut was thrown off, and once more came his incessant pleading.

“Please, you had your chance. If you were so virtuous as to gift your money to the needy. The cabal would not have me here right now. We could have ended our interactions in Zaun. But no, you refused. So please, stop talking and just enjoy the music. You are ruining the mood,”

“I’m sorry! It was a mistake! I’ll repent please just let me live!”

“I’m afraid it is too late. I must be perfection today, but you should have been perfect yesterday. Need I remind you what happened?”

* * *

_ Two Days Ago, 8pm, Vraun Estate in Zaun _

In the ever-glowing city of Zaun, Jhin approached a long a large estate in one remote corner. It was a massive mansion with a dark iron gate flanked by two guards. “Now it is showtime,” Jhin thought to himself.

He found cover beneath the shadow of a chem powered tree and setting down a duffel bag he had been carrying. After slipping into his eel-skin bodysuit and mask, he proceeded to take out his prized possession, Whisper, and loaded her with four hex power shots. Each one a higher grade than the last. Jhin, from his bag, also extracted four dancing grenades and four lotus traps. For no job had Jhin ever needed more than four of any prop, and tonight would not be the first day he did. With final preparations over, Jhin began strutting towards the front gates.

“Halt! State your name and reason for visitation!” Commanded the left guard. Paying no heed, Jhin continued slowly advancing towards the guard.

Now seeing his masked face, the right guard shouted, “Stop, or we will shoot! Remove your mask and state your name.”

“Remove my mask? That I cannot do, beneath every mask, there is always another one anyways. You would never find the true me. But my name, you know. I am Khada Jhin” By now both officers had their hands on their hextech revolvers but it was far too late. Escaping their notice, Jhin had already slipped a grenade between both guards. By the time they noticed, they were already shattered to pieces and lost within a sea of purple, pink fire. With the explosion, the gate was also blown open.

“Oh so mundane. They really were not very attentive at all were they?” Jhin pondered as he stepped from the flames into the gates.

* * *

“There was a breach of the front gate?!?” Baron Vraun shouted from across his desk.

“Yes sir!” Answered a guard who reported in after seeing the explosion.

“What did he look like? Do we know?” Vraun asked.

“Sir, we have the projections from the breach,” A second guard reported.

“Good, show it to me,” Following Vraun’s orders, the guard stepped forward and turned on the hex-powered projection. A tall, slim man was shown walking through the flames of the explosion into the estate. He carried a large hextech pistol and on his face was a mask locked in a permanent smile. 

“Mr. Vraun, I hope you have not left. I did warn you to stay, and I am very excited to meet you,” The man suddenly spoke through the projector.

“Oh no, it’s him. I should have left; I need to leave now. Quick, we need to get to the Northern entrance! Wait no, send some people to check the entrances! Make sure they aren’t trapped. The rest of you, go out there and kill that man. He is dangerous, and you are to kill on sight!” Vraun quickly dispatched the majority of his men to be spread throughout the estate and stop Jhin’s advance, leaving only one guard and himself in the room. In truth, Vraun had partially known this would happen. A few days ago, he had received a note stating that the Virtuoso was coming to kill him, and the note was signed by the Virtuoso himself. However, he assumed it to be a joke. He constantly received death threats in the mail, he was one of Zaun’s richest men, after all. Not a single chem baron rose to prominence without making quite a few enemies along the way. Thus, the most that Vraun had actually done in preparation was add a few more guards to the night shift and ask around for who Jhin really was. He received his answer in the forms of myths and tales of Jhin’s deeds. He had heard of Jhin’s exploits in a Piltover a few years ago and his early career as the Golden Demon. But no matter the notoriety, Vraun didn’t take the threat very seriously. After all, what would one of Ionia’s most dangerous men want with a Zaunite chem baron.

* * *

“Oh ho ho, this is wonderful! Simply fantastic!” Jhin shouted out loud, firing a shot into a charging guard. On impact, the shot expanded into metal vines, tangling and slicing into the flesh of the guard. After writhing and screaming pain, the guard eventually stopped struggling and the vines birthed a glowing lotus, fed off the draining life of the guard. “Beautiful display.”  
“Back down!” Shouted a another guard running forward while holding his rifle up. Behind him followed another nine guards, pointing their rifles at Jhin. Suddenly, a tick and a whirring sound was heard, momentarily distracting the guards.

Taking the opportunity, Jhin slipped out of the target point of the guards and said, “I hope you enjoy the show,” while bowing.

“You-” Before the guard could complete the sentence, three explosion went off simultaneously. Sending the guards and assorted parts flying.

“Thanks for being part of the show,” Jhin spoke while smiling and walking through the produced smoke and past the mauled bodies.

No more opposition came against Jhin as he entered the front doors of the mansion.


End file.
